


6:0

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Рамодрич — Лука и Серхио, братская нежность и не только [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Послематчевый мини после трагических 6:0
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Series: Рамодрич — Лука и Серхио, братская нежность и не только [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934710
Kudos: 1





	6:0

**Author's Note:**

> Картинки, чтобы веселее читалось: https://pp.userapi.com/c847219/v847219192/e3d55/elsoALV-S-8.jpg  
> https://sun1-11.userapi.com/c830708/v830708275/190df5/0WINoPvaIUY.jpg

Иван смотрел в зеркало. Спасибо, дорогое и любимое Провидение за такой юбилейный сотый матч за сборную. Большое, нечеловеческое. Что тут сказать? И брат Лука ведет себя не по-братски. Торчал со своим Рамосом. Футболками обменялись, Серхио торсом расписным светил и что-то ласково говорил, придерживая ладонью Модрича за затылок. Сборная так сборная, ты капитан, и одноклубники не важны, если они, конечно, не братья.

***

С Иваном Луке легко. Хорватский брат, он понимает все с полуслова. Он вообще легкий. Солнечный. Эльф. И смотрит на Луку с благоговением. «Иньеста и Модрич — инопланетяне. Для меня честь выходить на поле вместе с ними. Я учусь и наслаждаюсь». Наслаждаться он тоже умеет. И наслаждать. Он прощает Луке все — безропотно сносит его дурное настроение, терпит, если ему прилетает в играх Реала против Барсы (терпит только от Луки — больше ни от кого). Они чувствуют друг друга и готовы порвать друг за друга.

С Серхио сложно. Улыбчивый испанец чрезвычайно серьезен по отношению ко всему, что считает своим. Футбол, штрафная, ворота… Лука. С ним надежно, но беспокойно. Беспокойно такому, как Лука, привыкшему к свободе и не допускающему, чтобы его заключали в слишком крепкие объятия. Лука не сможет порвать кого-то за Серхио — он отодвинет его и сделает это за них обоих.

***

— Лука, что, блядь, это было?

— Отъебись.

— Нет, ответь мне, что-за-на-хрен это было!

— Ты выиграл, вот и сиди, радуйся.

Для Луки испанский был уже практически родным, но витиеватые конструкции Серхио он все равно не понял — только общий смысл, весьма для него нелестный.

— Это как если бы я тебя трахнул, а ты бы не сопротивлялся.

— О? А ты любишь, чтобы сопротивлялись? Я учту.

— То есть «трахнул» у тебя никаких возражений не вызывает?

— Серхио... — Лука умел смотреть так проникновенно, что весь мат застревал в горле. — Если ты хочешь, я буду сопротивляться. Честное слово.

Стоит ли говорить, что этой ночью Рамос проворочался до утра, гадая, что имел в виду маленький хорват и имел ли он в виду хоть что-то.

Утро не принесло облегчения. Проклятое слово «трахнул» так застряло у него в мозгу, что выколотить его оттуда не было никакой возможности — даже если бы Серхио использовал свой фирменный удар головой. Он так измучился, прокручивая в памяти вчерашний диалог в различной скорости и прислушиваясь к каждому слову Луки в поисках истинного значения, что был готов пойти к нему и открыто спросить, долго ли Лука намерен морочить ему голову, — Серхио знал, что хорватская команда уезжает из отеля только во второй половине дня.

И он пошёл, благо до него было полчаса ходу. Серхио даже такси не стал брать — ему нужно было подумать. Он понимал, что этот визит больше походил на диверсию в стане врага, особенно после такого сокрушительного поражения Хорватии, к которому он, Серхио, имел непосредственную причастность. И чем ближе становился отель, тем больше Серхио хотелось самому себе покрутить у виска и отказаться от этой затеи, но природное упрямство, которое в экстремальных ситуациях перерастало в наглость, толкало его вперёд. Да и диалог, крутившийся в голове на повторе, умиротворения в его разгорячённую кровь не вносил.

«Ты выиграл, вот и сиди, радуйся».

— Я и радуюсь... — мрачно пробубнил под нос Серхио. — Незаметно, хорватский ты придурок?

«О? А ты любишь, чтобы сопротивлялись? Я учту».

— Учтёт он, блядь! — повысил голос Серхио и возвёл глаза к небесам, взмахнув рукой. — Нет, ты слышала это, дева Мария?

«Серхио...»

— Что, блядь? — крикнул Серхио, не до конца поняв, то ли это голос Луки в его голове, то ли укоризненный зов небес. В тот момент он был способен на любое богохульство. Несколько прохожих шарахнулись в сторону. Молодая мамаша с коляской предпочла перейти на другую сторону улицы. До отеля оставалось несколько метров.

«Если ты хочешь, я буду сопротивляться. Честное слово».

— Сейчас посмотрим, как ты держишь слово, маленький засранец, — громко сказал Серхио и толкнул дверь отеля. — Видит бог, тебе действительно лучше сейчас сопротивляться, потому что я...

Луку он увидел сразу. 

— я тебя убью... — договорил Серхио и остановился.

Лука сидел в ресторане в холле, в самом углу, почти в одиночестве. Почти — это значит, что всё же один он там не был. Да и сидел он тоже «почти» — если так можно было назвать его позу. Если бы у Серхио о ней спросили, он употребил бы другое слово — то, которое обычно запикивают на телевидении. А как ещё можно было назвать этот длинный нос, уткнувшийся Ракитчу в ухо, пальцы, поглаживающие его шею, и чуть ли не заброшенную на его колено ногу? 

Серхио развёл руками и обвёл взглядом полупустой зал, словно призывая присутствующих к осуждению такого разврата. Но похоже, никто, кроме него, не замечал этой безобразной сцены.

— Простите... — Серхио поймал за локоть официантку, несущую на подносе огромную чашку кофе. На её бейдже было написано «Карен».

— Вот это, — Серхио взглянул на бейдж, а после кивнул в сторону Луки и Ивана, — Карен, что, по-вашему, такое?

Официантка взглянула туда, куда указывал Серхио. Глаза её увлажнились.

— Им так досталось вчера, так досталось... — перешла она на шёпот. — Я восхищаюсь их дружбой...

— Чем? — переспросил Серхио, глядя на ладонь Ивана, по-хозяйски лежащую на бедре Луки.

— Ну... это даже дружбой не назовёшь... — поправила себя Карен.

— Вот именно! — подтвердил Серхио. — Вы это тоже видите?

— Да! — с жаром ответила девушка. — Настоящее братство! Иван и Лука и вчера вечером друг друга утешали, и сегодня утром...

— А ночью? — мрачно спросил Серхио.

— Может, и ночью, — пожала плечами официантка. — Они вообще неразлучны.

Серхио захотелось аккуратно взять поднос из рук девушки и прицельно запустить его в дальний угол ресторана: так, чтобы блюдце врезалось в длинный нос, а кофе ошпарил ладонь на бедре. Но он только обхватил чашку, опрокинул себе в рот всё её содержимое залпом, очаровательно улыбнулся слегка опешившей Карен и вышел из отеля.

***

Сказать, что Серхио обладал буйной фантазией — значит сильно соврать. Поэтому та мистика, которая начала с ним твориться, мягко говоря, выбила его из колеи. Подавая, как и надо, руку сопернику, только что поваленному на газон, он заметил, что и стадион, и обе команды затаили дыхание.

— За кого они, блин, меня принимают… 

Впрочем, он действительно стал играть менее жестко. Перестал куражиться, стало неинтересно словесно добивать поверженного противника. Похоже интернет-придурки, писавшие, что «Рамоса покусал Модрич» были в чем-то правы. Негромкий голос звучал в голове, а та сцена, когда Лука просто остановился, вопреки его воле, прекратив игру, — постоянно возникала перед глазами. Этот хорват просто гребаный ангелок на правом плече. Кстати, если подумать, сам Модрич растерял свою святость. Лупит по ногам, хватает горчичники. Может он, Серхио, сидит в виде симпатичного бесенка у него на плече, только левом?

***

Когда «Реал» воссоединился на очередной тренировке, Лука заметил, что Серхио был мрачнее тучи. Объяснить это было сложно: после блестящей победы Испании прошла всего неделя, а Рамос не из тех, кто так быстро успокаивается. Лука и сам ещё ощущал горечь поражения, но по опыту знал, что длится она дольше — не то что радость победы. Серхио, однако, особой радости не показывал. Мало того, если раньше он, не задумываясь, мог схватить Луку в охапку, или смачно чмокнуть в щёку, или взъерошить волосы, или повалить на траву и плюхнуться рядом, прижав к себе, то сейчас он словно на мгновение застывал перед тем, как это сделать. Или же вовсе старался избежать прикосновений. Лука всерьёз уже стал задумываться, не ляпнул ли он чего-нибудь лишнего после матча: тогда он был так вымотан и расстроен, что плохо соображал.

Мысль, что всё идет не так, как обычно, выбивала Луку из колеи. Порой он не мог сосредоточиться из-за неё, а иногда из-за пристальных взглядов Серхио, которые Лука ловил на себе, когда внезапно к нему поворачивался. Серхио тут же начинал смотреть в другую строну, подтрунивая над товарищами и громко смеясь. Смех этот был настолько искусственным, что Луке становилось не по себе.

Долго так продолжаться не могло, поэтому Лука улучил момент, когда в раздевалке никого не было, нарочно завозившись после душа, складывая и перекладывая одежду в шкафчике. Когда в дверях появился Серхио, Лука улыбнулся ему самой своей очаровательной улыбкой и приветливо кивнул, на какое-то мгновение усомнившись в своей способности располагать к себе людей: ему показалось, будто Рамос сейчас стремительно развернётся и сбежит.

Но Серхио словно одёрнул себя и вошёл, кивнув в ответ.

— Послушай, Серхио... — Лука встал, закрутил на себе полотенце плотнее и приблизился к Рамосу.

Серхио повернулся. В глазах у него читалось: «Я так и знал...»

— Ээээ... — протянул Лука. — У тебя всё в порядке?

Серхио задумался. Лука терпеливо ждал.

— Пока не знаю, — ответил наконец Рамос, старательно отводя взгляд от дорожек капель после душа на груди Луки. — Не уверен... Нужно проверить...

— Как? — спросил Лука. — Если я могу чем-то помочь, то ты всегда...

Серхио взял Луку за плечи.

— Так... Ладно... Ты можешь сейчас просто помолчать?

Лука послушно кивнул. Серхио глубоко вздохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы на затылке, запрокинул голову Луки и осторожно прижался к его губам. Губы были мягкими, под стать прядям в его руке. Серхио провёл языком по неровности зубов, чувствуя дыхание Луки на щеке, прислушиваясь к себе. Ощущения были противоречивыми, и он не решился продолжить. Нет, это было очень волнующе, но точило ещё какое-то ускользающее чувство, что в руках у него сейчас было то, что ему не принадлежало и что следовало завоевать.

Серхио оторвался от губ Луки и, продолжая держать его за плечи, выдохнул.

— Ну? — насмешливо спросил Лука. — Проверил?

— Да, — кивнул Серхио. — Теперь можешь сопротивляться.

«Всё равно тебе это не поможет, клянусь девой Марией, — договорил он про себя, вспоминая воображаемую траекторию полёта подноса Карен. — Не будь я Серхио Рамос».


End file.
